


Frozen

by saintvic



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has escaped 1973, which is what he wanted, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

While mired in 1973 Sam had wanted to escape and return to a time he understood, missed, and that waited to welcome him home.

But everything changed when he emerged from the coma.

This present was no longer an inviting golden era.

It was leached of colour and life. Cold pale hues pervaded the surroundings. The people were distant, detached drones.

He felt disconnected and so, gradually, a chill settled in Sam's soul.

Then, in the midst of a futile meeting, he had a revelation and realized how he could return the meaning, the vibrancy, the heat to his life.


End file.
